1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new steroid derivative compounds, and in particular, relates to amino-14 steroids substituted at the 17-position by a functional group, as well as to a process for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to transform a tertiary alcohol function into an azide, by the action of hydrazoic acid in the presence of boron trifluoride etherate in an aromatic medium. For example, the synthesis of azido-14 pregnanes and amino-14 pregnanes by such a process is described by Astier et al., Bull. Soc. Chim., 1976, 1581.